Next-generation wireless networks will need to support diverse traffic types (e.g., voice, data, mobile-gaming), while providing high throughput rates over various, oftentimes changing, channel conditions. To achieve this, network devices may need to have the capability to configure different physical layer parameters on different carriers in an efficient, yet scalable, fashion. Accordingly, techniques and schemes for efficiently configuring physical layer parameters on multiple carriers are desired.